The conventional hand tool 90 is disclosed in FIG. 11 and is a T-shaped tool, a screw bit is connected to the function end 91 of the hand tool 90 and the user holds the transverse bar to rotate the screw bit to tighten or loosen the screw (not shown). However, it is experienced that it is not convenient for the user to rotate the hand tool 360 degrees.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool which can be easily rotated 360 degrees to tighten or loosen the object.